Two Lives
by Tsuzihri07
Summary: Collaboration between Tsuzihri 07 and HillianLink! The Marsen Region. Long has this place been, somehow, ahead of the rest of the Pokemon world. With time, it has grown to accomodate cities, and even it's own Pokemon League. Read as Sonata and Brandon take themselves through the world of Pokemon. Though, Arceus knows what will happen.
1. Sonata Shirot

CHAPTER 1 .:;:. Sonata Shirot

My name is Sonata Shirot. I'm just about 17. I become said age tomorrow, the day I receive my first Pokemon. I live in Riki Town, of the Northern Marsen Region. I got my trainer license a few days ago from Professor Palm, herself. She wanted me and my friend Brandon to come to the lab to become official Professor Trainers. See, Professor Trainers are a little different than normal trainers. The region Pokemon expert usually only has a few trainers working for them every five years or so. Professor trainers are also, for some reason, usually given gold type trainer cards. Each Trainer in the region has a card defining who they are. Without it, they can't legally battle with their Pokemon. The color of the card determines some different things depending on the card type. Silver Cards are the lowest rank, given to any trainer. The Silver card will allow the trainer to stay at any Pokemon Center for free, and they are able to challenge the Marsen League. Gold cards allow the same thing, but they get to use the Pokemon Center Cafeteria for free, so that was always nice. Platinum cards can do all of that, but also act like a VIP service for the Marsen League. Platinum holders are allowed to go straight to the gym leader without having to go through gym trainers. Platinum card holders have to meet the requirements of having a level 40 team and have at least 3 official League Badges before taking the Platinum card test. That doesn't matter though, It's still exciting that I'm becoming a Trainer, Period! I still can't believe it! Brandon seemed excited, as well. Who wouldn't be, It's one of the best jobs in the entire world. I'm wearing my official Trainer outfit my mom had bought just yesterday. It consisted of a blue pullover hoodie with a central pocket. It was an Xtra Large, just how I liked it. Maybe because I'm a skinny guy. I'm only about 5'9" so having an Xtra large shirt seemed off, But I liked it because it was comfy. Under that was a black rashguard with a blue X across it that clung to my skin like glue. Except I could pull it off easily. My pants were black and a little baggy. They had a distinctive white line just past my knee that showed off where they could become shorts. It would be great if I ever traveled to Corok Town. They were a hot spring town in the southern Marsen Region, so it's most likely going to be really hot down there. That's a matter for another time, though. My hair is naturally white, and it's really spiky. And fluffy. It's like a puff on my head, and I won't have it any other way. My trainer bag is a simple messenger bag with a black body and blue flap. I don't know how I'll be able to sleep tonight. My dad knocked on the door, a device in his hand.

"Thought you might want this." He said before lobbing the thing at me. I almost dropped it, but caught the thing, barely. It looked like some sort of… Bracer. It had two distinct colors, being split horizontally. the top was black, the bottom was blue. Where the wrist was was a screen and some buttons under it. There was a little slot right next to it, as well.

"What is this?"

"It's a X-Transceiver. You can call and make calls with it, along with checking a map of the entire region. We're already in there, along with the Professor. It's yours, now." He said. I put it on and it felt… Right. Dad walked over to me and motioned for my wrist. He took it and placed a glowing-ish stone into the slot. I examined it a little more closely. Some sort of symbol was inside it.

"I used that on my Pokemon adventure before you were born. It's actually how I met your mother, Serena. She was a trainer just like me. It's actually why she had trouble choosing to let you go on a journey like you are. We stopped a man named Lysandre from killing literally everyone. I even caught the Pokemon they resurrected for this purpose, Xerneas.

"The same Xerneas that I rode on as a kid?"

"The same one. It's doing well at Professor Sycamore's lab back in the Kalos Region.

"Didn't you also catch a Mewtwo?"

"He got away, unfortunately."

"Say, what exactly does this stone _do_?"

"Let's just say that it helped me on my journey. Korrina wouldn't let me hear the end of it when I couldn't use it. When the time is right, you'll know what to do."

"Calem! Where'd you go?" That's my mom, Serena. She was my dad's old friend back in the Kalos Region. I don't know how he did it, but I'm glad he married my mom.

"I'm still not sure if I should let you go, Sonata." She said. A worried expression grew across her face. Dad reached around and pulled her in close.

"Serena, I'm sure he'll be fine. Come on, he's the child of the Kalos Region Champion."

"Former. I took your place after a year."

"That's also when I proposed to you."

"Yes. and then, 6 months later, I got beaten by Valerie who liked the idea of being a beautiful champion like Diantha."

"She was beautiful, alright." Mom then smacked my dad across the head.

"Yes, I'm sure you thought she was beautiful when she took advantage of you after you beat her."

"What? That was 20 year's ago. I can't help that I get tired when my Pokemon are tired"

"Yes, yes, I know. Anyway, Sonata. You should get some sleep. It's eleven at night. I know your excited and all, but you still need your rest."

"Alright, mom."I told her. They left the room, leaving me to wonder how this Xtransceiver thing worked. I'll probably figure it out in time, so I put it away. I stripped down to my boxers and my rashguard, placing the other clothes on my desk. Turning off the lights, I climbed into my bed, letting my mind drift into the darkness of sleep.

* * *

**WELCOME, To a collaboration between, you guessed it, HillianLink and Tsuzihri_07. We came together a couple days ago, as of typing this A/N, and decided that it would be a boatload of fun to write a collaboration story. It will be glorious. I don't know where this is going to go, but it's going to go. If you are wondering about our other stories, those will stay perfectly awesome as they are, I can guarantee that. Come now, Link has like, 6 stories going on at the same time, seven with this one. Well, he owns half the story because chapter by chapter, we change who is narrating the story. First chapter is my OC of universal acceptance, Sonata. Link will be using who he is using, so I won't spoil it until I upload his chapter.**

**Want to support this story like you do every other of our stories? Go ahead and follow this thing so you can get an alert when either of us sits down to type. You can expect FREQUENT updates from me because I have no life other than talking with my girlfriend over Skype and writing Fanfictions. Also, Pokemon. Link has a life outside of this, so yeah. He's still awesome, though. You really like the story so far? even though it's a simple introduction? Leave a favorite! It's always good to see that you added this story to your expansive favorites list. If you want to ask a question, or tell me how I did, go ahead and leave a review. That'll be all for me. Next chapter, Link's turn to write!**

**As always, Keep Sparki**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**

**(BTDubs, it's pronounced Tsoo-zer-ee)**


	2. Morning

CHAPTER 2 .:;:. Morning

I woke up to a blaring alarm next to me, causing me to shoot straight up in my bed. Realizing that it was merely my phone's alarm, I turned off the alarm and flopped back onto my mattress, sinking back under the blanket. I was about halfway to falling asleep, when I remembered what today was. _Shit! _I shot back up, completely energized. I threw my blanket off of my body and leapt up. I dashed over to my closet and pulled out the only thing that was in it: a black t-shirt, a black jacket, and a pair of black jeans. I quickly threw them on, before lacing up my black combat boots. I dashed into my personal bathroom and started brushing my teeth.

Oh, my apologies. Allow me to introduce myself. Well, for starters, the name is Brandon. Yeah, not too special, but, it's what I've got. So, I roll with it. Anyway, let's continue the introduction, shall we? So, I'm a seventeen year old "goth emo" kid. Yeah, that's what society dubs me, so that's what I am, I guess. It's the punishment that I get for wearing all black, but I'll live with it. So, the reason that I am currently panicking and rushing through everything is because today is going to be the first day of the rest of my life. The best day of my life, possibly. The day I become a man, so to speak. And, no, it has nothing to do with sex. Today is the day that I get to start my adventure through the Marsen Region, capturing and bonding with Pokemon, beating other trainers, as well as Gym Leaders, and, hopefully, decimating the Elite Four, and taking the title of the Champion. Well, that's the goal, anyway. I heard that the Marsen region has a really difficult Pokemon League, but I do have faith in Sonata and I.

I finished getting ready, and went back into my room. I stepped in front of my body mirror to inspect myself, wanting to make sure that I looked as best as possible. I looked just like I normally do, which was reassuring. Getting a bad hair day is fucking atrocious, especially for me. My black hair was combed straight, falling just short of my shoulders. It slowly got shorter, stopping as it reached my chin. Up at my forehead, my hair was flipped to cover my left eye. As I inspected myself, the small amount of sunlight creeping between my curtains hit my bottom lip on the right side, shining off of my silver lip ring. I straightened out my jacket, as well as my black shirt, which was visible under my open jacket. My legs were covered with a pair of black jeans, a black double perforated belt running through it. The belt was more for aesthetics, rather than required. Looking down, I saw that I had accidently dirtied my black combat boots some, so I bent down and knocked off the dirt.

"Brandon, breakfast!" I heard my mother yell, from downstairs.

I went towards my door, grabbing my black backpack on the way. I opened my door and went to step out, stopping to look back first. I just stood there, staring at my room. _Y'know, this is the last time that I'll see this place for who the hell knows how long. It all seems so surreal. As soon as I eat, I'm heading out to Palm's place, and then Sonata and I are leaving. _I smiled, before closing the door and heading downstairs. Upon entering the dining room, I saw that my mother and my younger sister were already sitting down at the table, a small stack of pancakes in front of each of them. I sat down in my own seat, before beginning to eat. After breakfast, I put my plate in the sink, and followed my mother into the living room. We stood at the door, both of just standing there, with me looking down at her.

"You're sure about this, right?" She asked me. "It'll be a very difficult journey."

I sighed, and said, "Yes, mother, I'm sure. Sonata and I have had this planned for years now."

She nodded, and said, "Alright then, I guess that I can't stop you." She stopped for a second, sniffling slightly, as a few tears formed in her eyes, "Y'know, you look so much like your father did when he started." She chuckled, and said, "Well, except for the lip ring. He never would have allowed that."

I wordlessly pulled her into a hug, and I felt her teary eyes dampen my shirt. When she pulled away, she was just staring up at me.

"I'm sure that your father would have been so proud to see you like this." She said.

"Yeah." I replied. Heading for the front door, I said, "Listen, I need to get going. Sonata's probably already waiting for me."

She nodded in return.

I opened the door and went to step out, but I was stopped when my mother said, "Oh, and, Brandon." I turned back to her, and she said, "Give 'em hell."

I nodded, before leaving, closing the door behind me. I sighed deeply, before starting towards Palm's lab, wiping a few tears from my eyes as I went.

* * *

**Okay, so, I guess that this is my first chapter on this story. Now, I just have to try not to fuck it up. Anyway, so, we already established that we're going to be doing a whole alternating POV every chapter thing. Which, y'know, could be fun. Or, well, that's the goal. So, yeah, Tsu was awesome enough to do a collab with me, so I'm here now, in his story, on his profile. I think that it may count as loitering... Anyway, onto me actually saying shit about the chapter. So, as a fair warning, my character in here will be me, literally. So, if anyone has ever wanted any insight as to who I actually am, for whatever reason, here is your chance. Granted, I can sum myself up in one short sentence. I'm the shy kid that has no friends. Yep, that's me. Also, despite what you have been told, I actually don't have a life outside of here... Anyway, slightly depressing AN out of the way, let's go.**

**And, now, back to Tsu.**


	3. Adorable

CHAPTER 3 .:;:. Adorable.

I woke the next morning to sunlight in my face. I tried to sit up, but it was the law of beds to be really comfy in the mornings when you wake up. I could sleep in this bed for another hour. It was… Really… comfy.

"Sonata! Get ready! It's almost time for you to go meet Professor Palm!" My eyes shot open that second. I jumped out of bed, well, more like fell. I was in a rush so I tripped on my blanket and met the floor with my face. I quickly got up and grabbed what I needed. My laptop went into my bag, along with some Potion. I was finally dressed and all, so I ran down the stairs.

"Slow down, son. You'll want to enjoy breakfast first, right?" Mom said. I checked the clock. It was 8:30. An hour and a half until my and Brandons appointment for Professor Palm.

"Mom, my appointment is at ten."

"Well, if I didn't wake you up then, you wouldn't have. You take after your father with his sleep patterns. Valerie must've had a hard time getting him out of the gym." She said. For some reason, she was looking something different than usual. She was wearing a black tank top and a longer red skirt.. She was wearing thigh high black stockings and a pink hat with white sunglasses on the brim. Her hair was in its usual style of being loose for the most part until about the end, where there was a hair tie.

"Mom, what's with the outfit?"

"Oh, this? This is what I wore when I got my first pokemon. Ninian was so tiny back then. Just a little Fennekin."

"Didn't Dad have a Chespin?"

"Yes. He did. It's sad that he passed on, though. He was a formidable Chesnaught." She said with a saddened look on her face.

"Well, I can't stay sad forever, can I? That Chesnaught would have put a macaroon in my face if he saw me sad at all."

"You wouldn't believe how much he ate, though. Every time you brought me something to eat, he practically ate everything sweet in there." Dad said, walking down the stairs. He was wearing a black track suit, as it seemed. On his brown haired head was a red hat, black sunglasses on the brim.

"This is what I wore when I was a trainer." He said. I personally liked what they both wore. These clothes on my back, though. They are what I will make my journey in.

"Let's not worry about the past, though. I like the present, and the present means breakfast. And breakfast means that I get to eat your Moms cooking." Dad started. He had a point, though. I always looked forward to whenever my Mom cooked something. The morning food of today was some sort of canned meat. It was sliced thin-ish and fried in a little bit of oil, and served with pan fried toast. The meat was called Spam, and it tasted really good, to me at least. My parents seemed to like it, too. I've heard some people don't like it for some reason, but I don't see why. Then again, we've always been the weird family around here. I finished up breakfast, the time flying by. It was just about time for me to leave for Professor Palms place. My parents were out of their seats, waiting for me by the door. My Mom was carrying a bag of stuff, my Dad standing with a hand on his hip.

"I'm sure you'll be hungry, so I made some sandwiches out of the meat we had."

"Thanks, Mom." I took the bag and gave her a tight hug. A few of her tears dropped onto my shoulder. Dad placed a hand on my shoulder and I turned to face him.

"I guess this is what my Mom felt, huh?" He said before giving me a hug of his own. I returned it, closing my eyes and savoring the moment."

"Thank you guys, for everything. It's not like I won't be back, but… I love you." I said.

"We love you too, son." Mom replied. She wiped a few tears from her eyes as I put on my shoes.

"Bye, Mom. Bye, Dad." I said before opening the door and walking out.

The door closed behind me and I went off towards the lab. I ran into my friend Brandon on the way. He was dress in black, like he usually was. We were talking about which Pokemon we would choose, seeing as there is usually one of the three RoShamBo types of Fire, Water, and Grass. Sonata personally wanted the grass, while Brandon was undecided, as it seemed. We were finally at the lab at the top of a small hill near the outskirts of town. The door opened, a woman in her mid twenties there to greet us. This, was Professor Palm. Her hair seemed to be a dark purple that flowed down to her behind. The accessory in it was a pink balloon shape that pulled her hair out of her face.

"Sonata, Brandon! You're here! Come in." She said. Her voice seemed to fit her age. Everyone was in the lab, the Professor leading us through to the back. There was a machine there with five pokeballs in its slots.

"Each one of these has a Pokemon in them. The one you choose shall be your first partners. I have to ask that you pick two Pokemon to accompany you. I personally won;t trust my son with more than one right now. Even if he wasn't getting a Pokemon like you two, I only have the resources to keep one with me until my research gets funded. As you two know, I research the communication between Pokemon to themselves and to humans. I just hope that the League helps fund it." She explained. The Pokemon League is basically where our laws come from.

"The Pokemon in here are," She started. She grabbed all five Pokeballs and tossed them into the air. From the balls came white light, forming into the creatures known as Pokemon. The first to form completely was a creature called Petilil, I think. It had a light green fluff that constitutes as a body. It had a crescent shaped face that formed into its bulb shaped head. Three leaves extended out of its head, forming a pokemon that looked like an onion. The next was a brown creature. It was a quadruped fox-like Pokemon, a fluffy tail and some sort of light brown fluff around its neck, Its eyes were black and its ears long. An Eevee, if I was correct. Next was a blue Pokemon with some sort of shell upon its back. The tail curled at its tip. I have a hunch that this was a Squirtle. The next pokemon was a small, blue, canine Pokémon. It had black legs and torso, a blue tail, and a yellow collar. There were rounded bumps on the backs of its forepaws. It had a black "mask" and red eyes. It stood on its toes instead of its entire foot. The Pokemon was called a Riolu? If I'm right? The last one was another fox like Pokemon, but red. It had six curled red tails and mahogany paws. This Pokemon was no doubt, a Vulpix.

"Take your pic, boys." I immediately went for the Petilil. For one, it was a grass type. Not my favorite typing of Pokemon, but this little one was absolutely adorable. I crouched down and reached my hand over to the little bulb. It seemed to sniff it before rubbing against it. It hopped upon my hand and 'crawled' along my arm, onto my shoulder. I'm going to name her… Kotoha. Brandon said nothing and crouched to pick up the Eevee.

"Vee~!" It cried. Brandon told the Professor that this Pokemon of choice. Eevee went onto his shoulder as well, and we were instructed to choose a second Pokemon. The Vulpix was already looking at Brandon expectantly, so I didn't even try. The Riolu came over to me and stuck its paw out, as if it were a handshake. I took it between my index finger and thumb and gave it a small wiggle. I guess our Pokemon were officially with us! We were then given… a device?

"This is the Pokedex. A couple of the newest models were given to me from the Kanto Regions professor. He said that this device will record the complete data on Pokemon after they are captured. Of course, I don't believe that you should catch every Pokemon, though. It's fruitless, to me. Being a Pokemon Trainer isn't about catching them all, but being beside your Pokemon and helping them grow, along with growing yourself. I'm giving these to you because I want you to truly understand the Pokemon you meet." Professor Palm explained. She gave one to me and to Brandon, and we powered them on.

"There are three different types of registry for Pokemon. As trainers, you are able to access all three at once. The first is Basic Registry. By simply seeing a Pokemon, you are able to retrieve its name, number, natural habitat, and its cry. The second type is Capture Registry. It is only available to be accessed through Basic registry. Capture adds to the Basic by showing its footprint, Pokemon species, types, all that. The final is Trainer registry. It is the same as capture registry, but. Here, take these Pokeballs and and scan your Pokemon. She handed us the balls to our Pokemon. I activated mine and pointed it to my Petilil. It scanned her with a blue light, and the screen lit up. The first thing I saw was a picture of the Petilil. Next to it was a full description of her, her species name, all that. Another screen flipped out from the side, though. It had four distinct outlines, two of them filled with information. The first slot was filled with the information for the move [Absorb]. The second was the move [Growth]. Brandon did the same to his Eevee, and a screen flipped from the side like mine. On the right of the screen was an arrow. The data for moves was [Tackle, Helping Hand, Growl, Tail Whip]. Brandon touched the arrow icon and the data moved to the side, revealing another move. [Sand-Attack]. This little Pokemon knew _five _moves?! That was a lot! We put away our Pokedexes by closing the screen and pocketing them. Professor Palm gave us a gold card each. These were our official Trainer Licenses.

"Brandon… We're trainers, now!" I said to him.

"I'm as excited as you are." He replied.

"You know what trainers do?"

"Battle?"

"Bingo!"

With that, we ran outside. We stood at opposite ends of the field before the lab, staring each other down. The Professor stood at the sidelines, proctoring this match. When she shouted begin, we both commanded our Pokemon forward, Kotoha for me and Eevee for Brandon. We both grabbed our Pokedexes in unison and flung our arms to the side. It powered on and the move screen flipped out. We both said the same thing in sync. It was something we saw on a TV show as kids.

"Eyecatch! Battle!" And we made our first moves.

* * *

***Fake Crying* I LOST MY HEARTFELT ENDSLAAATE, AAAAAAUUUGGH!**

**Link: It's okay, Tsu**

**Me: NO IT'S NOT! I WAS WRITING THE END PART, WHERE I TELL THE PEOPLE TO FOLLOW, AND CHROME DECIDED TO ASK FOR A FORM RESUBMISSION WHEN I DIDN'T EVEN TOUCH MY TRACPAAAAD**

**Link: Tsu, calm down. You're overreacting.**

**Me: KOTOHA, USE SLEEP POWDER ON LINK!**

**Kotoha: Lilli!**

_**Kotoha the Lilligant emmited a powder from her flower Crown, making a sweet scent go over Link. Link got a whiff of this and inhaled the powder into his lungs which acted as a very quick acting sedative. He is now asleep on the floor with Kotoha patting his head in an 'I'm sorry' way. And it was awesome.**_

**Me: *Wipes fake tears* Sob, anyway. I was talking about how we had a hard time choosing starter Pokemon. I came up with the choices, stuff happened. I put in Petilil for me and Eevee for him, and we had a hard time choosing between Vulpix and Riolu. My Riolu in platinum became a beast next to my Lopunny and Luxray in my Platinum. It was awesome, and named Aurus. I actually remember the names I gave my Pokemon team in Platinum. My Torterra was Terra, my Staraptor was Kotori, my Lopunny was Usagi, my Luxray was Cait Bolt, my Lucario was Aurus, and my Giratina was Shadis. I caught a Wurmple very early in the game. I named it Dick because it knew [Harden]. Yeah, I'm immature. Anyway.**

**If you happened to like my part of this Collaboration, go ahead and follow it so you can get an update every time one of us provides a chapter. Put this story in your expansive Favorites if you feel like it belongs there. It means a lot to the both of us the you would put this in your favorites list. Drop a review, if you please. We love reading them, seriously.**

**As always, Keep Sparki.**

**Link: What the hell happened?**

**Me: Get writing.**

**Link: I have school!**

**Me: And I have generic chocolate Pop-tarts.**

**Link: FINE.**

_**Link stormed off to his room in the fictional building we work/reside in**_

**Me: C'mere, Kotoha, you deserve a reward.**

**Kotoha: Liii!**

**-Sonata Haruka Tsuzihri VII**


	4. PKDXHLDR wants to battle!

***Skids into frame, kicking up a small cloud of dust***

**Holy shit, kids! I'm back. Yeah, new chapter from me. Excited for a Pokemon battle? I hope you are! Anyway, allow me to go ahead and make this statement. I will still reply to any reviews on my chapters, as my psuedOCD would kill me if I didn't. But, only on my chapters, and only if they apply to me/I can answer them. So, essentially, TreePyro, you'll have to ask Tsu, but we haven't discussed anything, so let's stick with no for now. Anyway, I want to apologize in advance for the short chapter. If you guys know my stories, then you know that it normally takes me two or three chapters to really get into the feel of the story. That, and the very beginning, before the journey actually starts, in the games always bored me. But, I tried my best, and I hope that you enjoy.**

"So, how about for our first trainer battle we do a solo?" Sonata suggested.

"Alright." I replied, nodding.

Sonata stuck his arm out, allowing his little Petlil to scurry to his balled up fist.

"Kotoha, show 'em what you've got!" He yelled out.

I smirked at my friend's excitement, as the cute little grass type leapt onto the ground. She stumbled some as she hit the dirt, but she managed to catch herself, before putting her fists up, trying her best to look frightening and tough. Granted, that was slightly difficult, with the wide smile plastered to her face.

I stuck my own arm out, calmly saying, "Kura, if you would."

The small brown fox nodded to me, before he gracefully dropped from my arm, going to stand across the field from Kotoha. Kura hunkered down in a stance, ready to pounce, as he bared his teeth.

"Fight!" Professor Palm shouted out, waving her arm in front of her.

I nodded to Sonata, and he made the first move, commanding, "Kotoha, Growth!"

The small bulb on the grass type's head began to glow, and she seemed to focus on absorbing energy from the sun.

"Kura, hit her with a Tackle." I called.

The fox nodded, before rushing towards his opponent, calling his species' name as he went.

"Dodge, and use Growth." Sonata said.

His Pokemon complied, jumping out of the way of Kura's attack, barely avoiding being hit, before causing her bulb to glow again. I kept calm and focused, as Kura spun around. He looked to me, and I just nodded back, giving my silent command. He took off running towards Kotoha, hitting her with a Tackle, causing the small grass type to call out in shock, falling over.

"You alright?" Sonata asked her, as Kura retreated to my side of the field.

The grass type picked herself up, nodding to him.

"Alright." He replied. "Growth!"

The bulb began glowing again, as the Petlil's eyes went to the sun. _Again? What is he doing? He needs to-. _My train of thought broke off as I realized what my friend was planning. _Shit! Her attack's already to high to actually help, especially since he'll continue having her use Growth._

"Kura, Sand Attack. Now!" I ordered, my voice beginning to rise slightly.

He nodded, before kicking up sand at Kotoha. Before a dodge command could be given, the sand hit her eyes, blocking her sight. She stopped using Growth, crying out, as she began trying to clear her eyes of the grains.

Sonata growled, before yelling, "He's caught on. Absorb!"

The Petlil stopped batting at her eyes, before locking her eyes on Kura. From her bulb came a large red beam, aimed directly at my Eevee. It made contact, and Kura fell to the ground, letting out a loud cry of pain. _No! Kura! _The attack cleared, revealing that Kura was on the ground, trembling. I was about to call a retreat, when he leapt up, growling defiantly. I saw the shocked looks on the faces of Kotoha, Sonata, and Palm, as Kura glanced back at me.

"You good?" I asked. He nodded at me, and I yelled, "Give 'em hell!"

Kura nodded to me, before rushing towards Kotoha.

Seeming to reclaim his focus, Sonata called, "Quick! Dodge!"

The Petlil leapt into the air, barely making it over Kura. He went under her body, just missing

her.

"Oh, no you don't!" I yelled. "Counter it, now!"

My small brown fox leapt into the air, as well. He did a back flip, landing on Kotoha as she landed on the ground, forcing her onto her back. They locked eyes, growling at each other.

"Quick, get him off." Sonata commanded.

The Bulb Pokemon hit Kura with her head, sending him flying off of her. The Eevee caught himself midair, landing on his feet. Thinking quickly, I knew what to do.

"Kura, go for a tackle!" I yelled.

He took off running towards Kotoha, moving quickly, making sure that there was no chance at dodging.

Just before the attack made contact, I commanded, "Now, stop!"

Kura looked at me, puzzled, but complied. He came to a skidding stop just in front of his opponent, causing a burst of dirt and sand to fly towards her, mimicking Sand Attack. The earth hit the Petlil's face, blocking her view once again.

"Now, Growl and Tail Whip simultaneously!" I shouted.

Kura performed both moves flawlessly, his Growl causing Kotoha to freeze, shivering, allowing his Tail Whip to function with ease.

I was about to order the finishing Tackle, when I heard a voice yell. "Mom! You started without me?"

Everyone froze at this exclamation, and Sonata and I locked eyes.

"Fuck." We said, simultaneously.

I heard Palm sigh, before saying, "Son of a bitch."

**Huzzah, human beings! Enjoy?**

**Tsu: No! I wanted a winner!**

**Link: Yeah, well I want Pocky, but I'm not sitting on my ass, eating Poptarts, and complaining!**

**Tsu: *Mouth full* Hey, shut up! These are delicious! **

**Link: Pocky's better!**

**Tsu: *Throws down box and leaps up from couch* What did you say?!**

**Link: You heard me, kid! Don't make me fight you!**

***As the teens get in each other's faces, a cloud of dust coats them. The dust disappears, revealing two unconscious bodies on the floor. Kotoha goes over to Tsu, while Kura goes to Link. Both poke their respective trainers.***

**Kura: *Looks at his Petlil friend* Vee?**

**Kotoha: *Nods* Lil.**

***Kura uses his teeth to pull out a Poptart, before the duo begins feasting.***


	5. A Daughter?

I saw bobbing black hair come up the hill after the sound of "Mom!" came from our left. And Brandon and I were going to have our epic battle of debut-ness! Who the hell was coming up anyway? A girl with hair reaching the small of her back came running towards Professor Palm. She looked like a shorter Professor Palm, but with glasses, and BLACK hair. Within her straight locks was a bow at the back of her head shaped like a Vivillon's wings She wore upon her a navy blue jacket, unzipped to reveal a white hoodie underneath, the hood going over the collar of the overshirt. She wore a skirt of pleated pink that was short, but not too short. Around... just under mid thigh was where it ended. Her thigh high socks were black, as well. Her shoes were just regular blue converse. Yay. She was out of breath when she finally made it to Palm, and she put her hands on her knees to catch her breath.

"Himari! What are you doing here?" Palm asked. This must be the oldest of the Palm kids. From what I know, Palm only had two children, and I haven't met either. She must have been talking about her son, who I guess was about 13, seeing as that is the minimum age you need to be in order to be a Trainer in the Marsen Region. Me and Brandon waited because we wanted to be ready. Oh, and my Mom didn't want us to go through what she and Dad did when they were trainers. I'm sure we'll be fine, though. We're both freaking awesome! Himari was still unable to breath, but she choked out an answer.

"You forgot to tell me that it was today!"

"Well, I didn't think you were ready yet, Himari!"

"Mom! I've BEEN ready for a year! I've had my trainer license for 6 months before these guys did! You could have at least woken me up!"

"Himari, I love you to death, but you're 15. You won't be able to handle the harsh conditions a trainer has to go through."

"Mom, I've been prepared. Being a trainer is about having fun! Being unprepared! Don't you of all people know that?"

"I do, Himari. But I'm not going to let my daughter go into this world without someone to help-" Professor Palm looked over at us.

"Her..."

"We'll take her with us, if that's alright with you, professor." I said.

"Yeah. It'll be fun." Brandon added. It's rare for him to talk to people other than our parents and me. He's just antisocial, I guess. He hasn't opened up to me a whole lot, but he's still my best friend. Well, my only HUMAN friend, anyway.

"I'm Sonata, and the one who in always black over there is Brandon. This is Kotoha!" I said, pointing to my adorable little Petilil.

"This is Kura." Brandon said, pointing to his Eevee of equal adorablez. With a [Z]. I took hold of the other Pokeball in my pocket and touched the button, letting it grow to size. I threw it to the skies, and my Riolu came out.

"Rio!" It cried before I introduced it as Auron. I took my Pokedex and scanned it like I did Kotoha. The move-screen shot out from the side and of course, it displayed what it knew how to do. I put my Pokedex away and walked ove to Himari, who was a good 3 inches shorter than I am, and by extension even SHORTER than Brandon. I extended my hand to her.

"Good to meet you!" I said. She looked into my eyes and blushed slightly. The red tint of her face grew deeper the more she hesitated to take my hand, which she eventually did and gave it a small shake.

"N-nice to meet you, too..." She mumbled. We released hands, Brandon coming over and doing the same.

"Great to meet you, Himari. Say, if you're a trainer, what IS your Pokemon?"

"Oh! I almost forgot!" Himari reached into the bag hanging from the messenger bag on her right. Out came a Pokeball, and she tossed it to the skies. Out came a little otter-ish Pokemon, white heade with big black eyes. On its light blue belly was a shell of yellow-ish-ness. It was cute.

"Osha!" It cried before pulling the shell off of its gut. It swung it around like a sword, and it had some sort of glowing energy on it. I whipped out my Pokedex and scanned the little dude. This thing is an Oshawott, apparently. Of course, being a basic registry, all I got was its name, and where it might be found, but I couldn't get a reading on it's area to be caught. Sad, I kind of want one.

"This little guy here is Leviathan!" Himari said excitedly. She picked him up and gave his face a little nuzzle.

"Hey Brandon, you thinking of finishing this or...?" I asked

"Call it a draw, for now." He replied, tossing a hand into the air.

"Kotoha! To me!" I called, and Kotoha bounced over to my leg and looked up at me.

"Peti!" She cried, and I picked her up and put her on top of my fluffy haired head. I could get used to this. Auron came up to my side and smiled.

"So... does this mean that we're official Pokemon Trainers? The three of us?" I asked. Professor Palm closed her eyes and nodded her head.

"I guess I can give you guys a Trainer Class, now, right? How does... Pokedex Holder sound?" She questioned. I know a lot about Trainer Classes, and I personally think that Pokemon Trainer is fine, but Pokedex Holder? That sounded awesome!

"We'll take it!" I said. This is truly the day I become an adult, at least in my eyes. My parents were trainers, and I think their parents were trainers too! Well, Grandma on my Dad's side was a Rhyhorn Racer. The professor gave her daughter the simple title of Pokemon Trainer, seeing as how she didn't own a Pokedex. We started to head out to the edge of Riki town, and I took one last look.

"Goodbye, guys. I'll miss you." I turned around and looked over at Himari and Brandon. They both gave me a smile, and Himari an extra blush, and we left Riki Town, and into Route 1 of Marsen.

* * *

**Hey guys! How have you been? I actually have been on a case of writers block for some reason! Maaainly because Moemon Emerald and Phantasy Star Portable 2 has been EATING my time, and I don't regret it a bit!**

**Brandon: You should. What's more important than Fanfictions and pocky?**

**Me: School, Pokemon, and Action RPG's.**

**Brandon: Well. I'll give you that.**

**Me: Besides, isn't Chris important to you too?**

**Brandon: Yeah, he is. I love that furry.**

**Me: I love him too, but not like you do. Keep the noise at night down, though. Shit, I couldn't get a wink of sleep last night.**

**Brandon: SONATA!**

**Me: What?**

**Brandon: What Chris and I do at night is none of your business!**

**Me: I love you guys, seriously, but I'm just telling you to keep it down, alright? There is nothing wrong with what you two do together. It's just noisy.**

**Brandon: I can't help it... It just-**

**Me: Go no further or I'll take your pocky stash you have hidden in your guys' room.**

**Brandon: You wouldn't.**

**Me: I totally would, brother.**

**Brandon: Then I would have to steal your Mountain Dew boxes.**

**Me: *slams my desk* You want to die?**

**Brandon: No, just don't touch my pocky.**

**Me: Fine. I won't. Just don't go into details of what you guys do in your bedroom. Why was this place built with our rooms next to each others?**

**Brandon: Because we started this collab before me and Chris got together.**

**Me: And then he decided to move in with you, and then NO'ONE in this division sleeps at night.**

**Brandon: You say that like you DON'T make your Lilligant wake the ENTIRE primary block!**

**Me: What I do with Kotoha is no concern to you. I can't help it that I am obsessed with Lilligant.**

**Brandon: Obsessed is a word for it. She sits in your lap all the time!**

**Me: She likes it there, right, Kotoha?**

**Kotoha: Lilli!**

**Chris: Now I feel bad for perving over my Glaceon.**

**Me: Chris? When did you get here?**

**Chris: When you were accused of completely wrecking your Lilligant.**

**Brandon: At least I don't f**k my Umbreon.**

**Me: That's because your Umbreon is a dude.**

**Brandon: Bisexual, remember?**

**Me: Oh yeah. Sorry for being straight?**

**Chris: It's alright. Don'cha have an ACTUAL authors note to do?**

**Me: Yeah, I do. But this is way more fun.**

**Brandon: Aren't we supposed to try and kill each other in the authors note?**

**Me: I can have Kotoha use Grass Knot in a place where the sun don't shine, but you two might like it too much.**

**Brandon, Chris: *Blushes* SHUT THE HELL UP SONATA!**

_**/Brandon and Chris proceed to tackle Sonata to the ground, and lay a good amount of punches into his face./**_

**Me: Ouch...**

**Brandon: That's what you get!**

**Me: Kotoha, use Sleep Powder on those two. OCULUS! After they are knocked out, bring them to their room would you kindly?**

**Kotoha: Gant!**

**Oculus: Lux!**

_**/Kotoha bounces over to the couple and proceeds to shoot Sleep Powder over their faces. Once they fall onto the floor, Oculus the Luxray plods over and takes into his mouth the back of their collars. He proceeds to drag their unconcious bodies into their rooms, where he just lets them be on the floor. Oculus comes back./**_

**Oculus: Ray!**

**Me: Thanks, bud... Why are you guys staring at me like that? Come, now, it's like you guys are SURPRISED I have a Luxray. Lilligant and Luxray are my favorite Pokemon OF ALL TIME. No, I will never choose one or the other, it won't happen. Nope, can't and won't happen. Yes, this was basically a spoiler for one of the members on my Two-Lives team. **

**If you were wondering how we were going to decide who the Champion will be. There is a program called Pokemon Showdown, and both Brandon and I should be able to run it with no problems. We'll fight each other there when we have a full team of six, and input reasonable levels, IV's, EV's, and make sure that the teams are legitimate. We'll duke it out to see who will become champion. I'll talk out the full details with him, so YOU GUYS DON'T GET TO KNOW!**

**(Brandon, don't you dare tell chris any spoilers!)**

**Also, Morph Material... Maybe. Just maybe.**

**ALSO AGAIN! Himari's Origin! Himari actually is brought over from my FIRST EVER THING I EVER WRITTEN: A story called Advent Academy! It STILL isn't done, and I started it my sophomore year of high school... guys, I'm a senior. Fuck. She did look like she does here, except minus the glasses, and the clothes, seeing as she wore the school uniform, yes with a skirt about that length. **

**Anyway, if you happened to like the chapter, and the shtick afterward, GO AHEAD and PLEASE follow this story for the both of us! Review, and all that good shit! PLEASE, WE BEG YOU! Well, I do, but ah whatever. You don't have to if you don't want t- REVIEW GODDAMMIT! RGL;DJANDKFJANJUIUDAHDBFADFAISJ;**

_**/Auron the Lucario puts a Force Palm into Sonata's head, effectively knocking him out. He turns around and starts to talk to Kotoha and Oculus./**_

**Auron: Master is too hyper when he has Pepsi and Tootsie Rolls.**

**Kotoha: He sometimes gets a little rough in the bedroom as well. But I kind of like it.**

**Oculus: Lilligant, We need not kow what happens within the confines of his room. We hear enough as it is.**

**Auron: Makes me happy he doesn't have a translator, else we would never hear the end of you screaming into the night.**

**Kotoha: I can't help it if his... length, feels good. Not like I'll ever be dry, I'm a plant.**

**Oculus: Let us not go any further, Lilligant. We need not know what happens under your dress.**

**Kotoha: Wouldn't you like to know, Oculus?**

**Oculus: Lilligant! I have ill need of your private parts! Cut the camera's already!**


	6. That was my only jacket, too

**L: So, I'm back with another painfully short chapter. Yay? Meh, maybe not. Still have literally no idea why I can't seem to muster up a long chapter for this stuff… Granted, haven't read one of these before, nor have I touched a PKMN game in years, so… Yeah… Anyway, secretary, any reviews to talk to!?**

**Tsu: Nope. And I'm not your fucking secretary!**

**Link: Oh, I think that I have some friends that would disagree. Auron!**

**Auron: Yes?**

**Tsu: Dude! You betrayed me?!**

**Auron: Betrayed is such a nasty word. I prefer… played for the side that gives me fun stuff. Like Halloween candy. That was fun stuff.**

**Link: Indeed.**

**Tsu: You can understand him?!**

**Link: Of course. I bought some translator earrings. Which reminds me, Kura said that he's sorry about drinking that thing of Mountain Dew. But, if it's any consolation, he said that it tasted amazing.**

**Tsu: *Deadpans***

**Link:Anyway, enjoy my agonizingly short chapter, children.**

* * *

I let out a deep sigh of annoyance, staring at the spectacle before me. _You had to do this, didn't you Sonata? You had to allow this child to follow us? _I heard my companion echo my gust of air, as our four Pokemon caught up to us.

"Vul?" Hephaestus asked, his six tails bouncing slightly with each pant.

"Lil." Kotoha deadpanned.

"Indeed." I replied, obviously not understanding them, but absolutely being able to get the meaning.

All of our gazes switched to Sonata, as the air continued to be filled with somewhat panicked yelling.

He noticed our looks, and defended, "What? It's not like I led those two over here!"

I just sighed, shaking my head slowly. Turning back to the scene before me, I let out yet another sigh. _How in the hell did they even accomplish this? How?! _Just in front of us, multiple feet from the ground, the flailing Himari and Leviathan struggled against the vines that held them high, the girl's upside down form swinging about wildly from her continuous fighting.

She finally noticed us, and asked, "Hey! Can we get some help here?"

I let out another sigh, before looking down at Kura and Hephaestus. I clicked my tongue, getting the attention of the vulpine Pokemon. They looked up at me, and I flicked my head towards the struggling Pokemon and young trainer. My own Pokemon nodded in response, before leaping at the flailing vines, teeth and claws bared. The two made quick work of the plants, dropping our allies on the ground, before rejoining the others at my side. As Himari and Leviathan picked themselves up, I whipped around, clicking my tongue again. My signal was quickly answered by my Pokemon, as Hephaestus landed on my right shoulder and Kura on my left. As I heard Sonata confirming the wellbeing of our travel mates, I came back to Route 1. I looked to the left, back down the path, sighing in annoyance. _We barely made it ten minutes, before she became a massive annoyance. I understand that she wants to travel with us, but for Arceus's sake, she needs to learn to keep herself in check! _As my train of thought finished, I heard Sonata and Himari approach. I glanced at them as they reached me, seeing that they had their respective Pokemon sitting on their shoulders. Well, except for Kotoha. The little Grass type currently resided on his head, playing with his hair. I chuckled at the cute action, before leading the way down the path, Sonata falling next to me, and Himari bringing up the rear, stopping every few steps to examine every rustle of grass or hint of color in the trees.

"Y'know," Sonata began, "you could have just as easily used your hands to get her down. You could have hurt her."

"I also could have had Hephaestus use Ember, but that would have started a forest fire." I pointed out. "And, besides, these two are accurate and much more effective."

The two foxes let out their own calls, the hint of pride obvious in them. I chuckled, bringing my hands up and hugging their heads to mine, before scratching between their ears.

Sonata yawned, stretching and crossing his arms behind his head, before asking, "So, any thoughts on what your next little friend will be?"

"Not really." I replied. "Besides, these two will no doubt be more than a handful."

My remark was met with a quick nip to both of my ears from my Pokemon. Sonata chuckled, as I glared up at the pair of foxes, who just looked down at me, attempting to look as cute as possible. I sighed, hearing Leviathan shoot out a few little bubbles, followed by them popping and Himari giggling.

"You do know that we've made a giant commitment now, right?" I asked my friend.

"How so?" He replied.

I sighed, before continuing, "We already faced enough of a challenge traversing Marsen and doing our entire journey with just the two of us, as well as taking care of all of our Pokemon, and now we have Himari to keep safe."

"C'mon, Brandon," he said, "don't you think that you're being a little unfair? You keep acting like she's still only a child."

"That's because she is." I replied. He looked at me, confused and obviously about to defend against my accusation, before I explained, "To me, at least. Just because she is only slightly younger than us does not mean that she isn't a child. She will always be one to me, until she proves that she isn't."

"And how, pray tell, could she accomplish that?" Sonata asked me.

I was about to reply, when I suddenly heard something that made me freeze. Silence. Or damn near silence, at least.

I sighed, before saying, "Fuck."

I spun around, being greeted with nothing.

"And she's gone again." I observed.

"What?" Sonata asked, shocked. He spun around, confirming my statement, before sighing out, "Seriously? Again?"

I observed the edges of the path, before noticing a small path of trampled grass leading out into the trees.

"For the record, Sonata," I said, "this is why she is a child, in my eyes. Once she stops doing this, then she shall no longer be a child."

My friend was about to reply, when he was interrupted by a loud shriek splitting through the air. Without waiting another second, I took off dashing through the trees, towards the shriek. _Don't be hurt, kid! Your mother would kill us if you got hurt... At least we got further down the road, though. Riki wasn't in sight when I looked back. _As I dashed through the trees, knocking branches out of my way as I ran, Kura and Hephaestus fighting to stay on my shoulders, I heard Sonata join behind me. As we continued, I began seeing signs of Himari's path. A few broken twigs here, a disturbed plant or possible Pokemon den there. As we continued running, the only sounds being our panting, I heard another shriek, this one much closer.

"We're coming, Himari!" Sonata shouted out.

As we grew closer, I began evaluating the situation. _Why is the forest so quiet? Normally that means that there is a pack of predator Pokemon around here. Well, all that's like that around here is-. Shit. _I saw a light up ahead, signaling a clearing. I burst through the leaves, being assaulted by sunlight. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a shadowy figure sprinting away through the trees on the other side of the clearing, but my eyes were focused on the center of the dirt circle. Right in front of us, tied up, was Himari and Leviathan, their arms and legs bound, and mouths gagged. Hovering just above them, however, was a Scyther, and three more were closing in. Without thinking, I dropped my backpack and dashed forwards, just as the Scyther slashed down at the restrained girl. I dropped to a slide, stopping between Himari and the large green bug, catching its bladed arm in my hand. I felt the sharp limb cut into my palm, but I ignored the pain. As the Pokemon's eyes grew wide in shock, I leapt up, the blade still cutting into my palm. I launched my foot out, kicking the bug in its abdomen, sending it flying to a tree. The Scyther hit the trunk at the right angle to where it's blade stuck into the bark by its tip. I quickly dashed over, ignoring the pain and the blood seeping from my hand and falling onto the ground. I brought my foot up and kicked the joint in the bugs arm, driving the blade even deeper, trapping the Scyther. As I watched it struggle to free itself, I felt a sharp pain on my back, as well as the sound of shredding cloth. I whipped around, already feeling blood start to come from a new slash in my back, to see another Scyther behind me, blood dripping from the tip of its bladed arm. It slashed at me again, but I moved out of the way, causing it to go past me and into its comrade. I rushed up to it and knocked the bug's legs out from under it, causing it to drop to the ground next to its friend.

"Heph, Ember!" I ordered.

The Vulipx complied, as a burst of fire shot from behind me, going past my left side, and hit the downed bugs. I watched as the bugs were burnt to a barely moving crisp, before whipping around. As I did, I saw that Sonata and Auron had already taken care of the other two Scyther. Without another word, I grabbed my bag and stalked back through the trees, shedding my ruined clothes on the way. _My only fucking jacket, too. I've got to pick one up when we actually reach the next town. _As I stuffed the clothes into my bag, I heard a few small footsteps behind me, signaling the arrival of Hephaestus and Kura. The two continued walking a few feet behind me as I pulled out another shirt, noticing that my hand was already starting to scab over. I slipped the shirt on, feeling that my back was following my hand in its scabbing process. As I reached the road, I just dropped to the ground, lost in thought. _What the hell were Scyther doing here? They aren't indigenous to this route, hell, not even the first couple of routes from Riki! And who the hell was that guy in the trees? _As I continued thinking, Hephaestus and Kura came up to me, and I absentmindedly began petting them. After a few minutes of sitting in numb pain from my wounds, I heard more footsteps, signaling the approach Sonata and Himari. Before they could even leave the trees, I got up, Hephaestus and Kura now on my shoulders, and started back down the path, each small movement of my back against my shirt causing a jolt of numbing pain to shoot through me. As I continued on, I heard my traveling companions fall in behind me, neither of them pulling up next to me. _Fuck this hurts. At least I saved Himari, though._

* * *

**L: Hi. Was it fun? Short? The answer to the second question is yes. **

**Tsu: Still not your secretary.**

**L: Fine. Whatever.**

**Tsu: Rather passive about that.**

**L: Meh. Don't really care. Auron may, though. Right, buddy?**

**Auron: That depends, if he's not your secretary, do I still get candy?**

**L: *Sighs* Of course.**

**Auron: Fine with it.**

**L: Alright. Congrats, you're no longer under my employment.**

**Tsu: You never paid me.**

**L: Nope. **

**Auron: Y'know, I've been wondering something.**

**L: Go.**

**Auron: Why do you refer to yourself as Link and him as Tsu?**

**L: Why wouldn't I? **

**Auron: Well, he calls you Brandon, and himself "me".**

**L: Just how I am. I mean, I could call myself Brandon and him *Sentence redacted*.**

**Tsu: What was that?**

**L: What was what?**

**Tsu: That robotic voice.**

**L: No idea what you're on about, kid.**

**Tsu: Why did you call me kid? I'm older than you.**

**L: Everyone is "kid" to me, no matter the age.**

**Tsu: … Whatever…**

**L: Anyway, time for us to go. If you liked some of it, leave a review. If you hated some of it, leave a review. Seriously, just leave a review. For Arceus's fucking sake, leave one.**

**Tsu: I feel like we need some muscle to back up those demands.**

**L: What, am I not Herculean enough for you? Kidding, by the way. But we do have muscle. Oc!**

***Oculus leaps into Link's lap, curling up like a kitten***

**Tsu: He's our muscle?**

**L: Of course. What, is he not scary enough?**

**Tsu: He is, it's just more of the fact that he's currently sleeping on your lap… Why is a giant lion asleep on your lap, anyway?**

**L: He likes it. **

**Tsu: Fair enough. Gonna do the outro?**

**L: Yep… Anyway, seriously, review. If not, Oc and Auron here will kick your asses.**

**Auron and Oculus: Yep.**

**L: Told you. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chapter, kids. Seeyah later, Lunar Knights!**

**Tsu: … Wrong place and wrong fans, dude…**

**L: Technically, that's not fully right. If they only suffer through my shit, when they're actually here for you, then yes, I'm wrong. Otherwise, they're still Lunar Knights. Even you are one.**

**Tsu: Good point.**

**L: Well, technically, we've already dubbed you the Lunar Warmaster, so…**

**Tsu: What?**

**L: Heh, bye guys!**


	7. Smile, Smile, Smile

The three of us, in the aftermath of Himari's capturing, continued on our way down Route 1, the path into Locori Town. It was the closest town with an actual Pokemon Center, and a few restaurants. The end of the path was symbolized by a building standing to smbolize that this was the gate to a town. Riki Town into Route 1 didn't really need one since it was really peacful and such. The trip took about an hour, I guessed. The only reason I can say that is because I was hungry. Very Hungry.

"Listen, Brandon, I'm sorry about your jacket." Himari said as we entered the gate.

"Himari, you need to be more careful. We promised we would protect you, and we can't do that if you run off lke you did. You may have had your license longer than we have, but you only have Leviathan with you." I replied. I didn't want Brandon ripping into her. He probably wouldn't, but I know how he gets.

"Sonata... Brandon... I'm sorry. Maybe you guys shouldn't have taken me with you. You're probably only doing this to keep me out of Mom's hair."

"Himari, don't say that. I wanted to bring you along because I wanted to. And I didn't care what Brandon has to say."

"Still here, kid." Brandon chimed.

"Shut it, dood, I'm trying to give a pep talk-slash-lessony thing here. Anyway, Himari, we took you because we felt you needed to come with us. We all want to do this, right? And Palm wanted you to be safe, that's all. If anyone can do that, it's us. Right, Brandon?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about the jacket. We're just glad you're safe, got it? But don't go off like that again, child." Himari brought her hands up a bit, blushing slightly.

"I'm not a child!"

"Then stop acting like it. C'mon, we go." And we were on our way. Locoroi Town is small, much like Riki, but it had a full on Pokemon Center, complete with a regular Pokemart inside and such. It was much of a starting town like Riki, and it was usually considered like a gateway into the rest of the Marsen Region. I decided to let Auron out of his Pokeball to walk with me, and he seemed to enjoy the stroll. We stopped at the Pokemon Center and decided to buy some Pokeballs. Because you can never have enough. Potions and stuff were a must, as well, so we fit those into our budget. I head out to do some exploring on my own while Himari and Brandon went to the nearest clothing store to buy him a new jacket. Himari insisted on it, seeing as how she got him into that mess. She also seemed worried about his injuries, but he shrugged them off. I got a bit hurt in that endeavor too, but not as bad as Brandon. A scrape here, bruise there, cut on my hand. I had Auron take out those Scyther since they have STAB over Kotoha. I honestly hate that Bug is strong against grass. Granted, it's obvious WHY, but it's still annoying. I made my way to a restaurant on the southern edge of town, and I knew they made good food. I just _knew. _Come now, it was a hole in the wall, it's going to be great. Walking in, I wasn't surprised to smell the oh so savory smell of Bouffalant meat. It. was. delicious. I could taste the fumes of the cooking meat. The chef looked up from his grill and shouted at me a 'Hey!' And I replied. I sat down at the bar and took my bag off, wrapping it around my leg to prevent theft. Yes. I know I could have gotten some stuff for us at the Pokemon Center, but they would never have food as good as something from a chef who puts HEART into it. Not saying the guys over at the Pokemon Center don't have heart, but they make stuff in bulk to feed everyone there, so it didn't have the same feel. This fat chef just looked at me and started back at his grill. Few minutes later, he placed a piping hot burger and fries at my face.

"Trust me, lad. Ah know ye'll like it. Yer a growin' boy, on an adventure, ehm I right? Half off. I'll prepare some to go boxes for your friends, too. Two of 'em?"

"Ye-yeah. Thank you. How did you know I'd wanted one of these? And that I had friends?"

"I'm called a Half-Breed, laddie. My mother was an Espeon, and I died my hair black. The gem in my face, I can't get rid of. The hat covers my ears." And sure enough, when he pulled off the little chef's hat, Espeon ears fell out.

"There aren't a lot of us here in the Marsen Region, boy, but I like it. I could've moved to Oriaunis City in the Soken Region looong ago. But I chose to live here. My wife liked it here, and where she goes, I go. Beautiful place it is, the Marsen. I could have gone to the Half Breed capital of the WORLD, and I chose to stay here. Besides, where would I get all the Boufallant! They butcher over in Neferti City knows his stuff. He only kills the Bouffalant who are ready. The Bouffalant who feel as though their time has passed. Of course, he makes sure it's painless for them. Wild Bouffalant on his farm, too. Ah well, eat up, laddie!" And I did. It's one o' clock, and I'm hungry! I fell in love with the burger at first bite. Crispy ish on the outside with moist, tender meat falling apart on impact with my tongue. Cheese melted on top, onions, barbecue sauce, OH MY. It was heaven in a bun. The fries were deepfried and deliciously crispy, salty, and just plain awesome. I paid the man and he handed my a bag with two to-go boxes.

"Burger for the lad and some fried Farfetch'd for your special lass, eh? I apologize, but it was too cute the way you see her in ye mind." I was positively blushing now. I took the bag of foodstuffs and left the little hole in the wall, making my way back to the Pokemon Center. Sunset seemed to be approching, the sun starting to go lower in the sky. It was still blue, yes, but the sun was hanging. Himari and Brandon were standing in front of the Pokemon Center doors, waiting for me. I ran up to them, noticing that Brandon had been re-jacketed. I looked over to Himari, who I noticed is looking at me, too. I look right into her eyes, noticing the beautiful chocolate brown hue they are. I think I could look into them forever. I shook my head and Himari blushed. She must have thought my eyes were weird. For some reason, they're a violet color. I like it a bit, but most people think it's weird. Brandon thought it was cool, and it was how we met, actually. First word he said to me was 'Cool eyes.' No joke. We decided on staying in town that night, seeing as though we probably wouldn't make it to the next city by nightfall. We entered the Pokemon Center and headed to the front desk, the nurse sitting in her chair and reading a magazine. I heard that in every other Region, there is a whole family of nurses that look EXACTLY the same. The Marsen Region is different, however. These nurses are people who don't have a natural knack for healing Pokemon. They have to be trained to use these machines, operate on Pokemon if needbe, and all these other things. This particular nurse had a light brown hue of hair upon her head, curling slightly. She looked up to see us, standing and dusting her pink apron off.

"Welcome to Locoroi Town! How may I help you?" She asked.

"We'd like a large room, please." I said, whipping out my License. Brandon and Himari did the same, the nurse being shocked a bit.

"My, a Pokedex Holder? I know I need to be doing my job right now, but may I see them?" I smiled and took the device off my bag where it hung. I pointed the screen at her and released the Move screen. She looked surprised and had me put it away. She input some information in her computer, a sad expression coming across her face.

"I'm sorry. Since this is a gateway town, mostly, all we have are a few small rooms. And, to add to it, we only have four, and three are taken. They only have two beds in them..."

"Alright. I'll sleep on the floor. Do you guys have some extra blankets?"

"Y-yeah. Let me just book that room." She typed away some stuff and she got up from her station, heading into a back room. She handed me a couple blankets and a pillow and directed us to the second floor.

"Hey, Sonata, I'll take the floor. You take the bed." Brandon said, holding his hand out for the stuff in my arms.

"No. You need the bed more than I do, dood. You have that back injury of yours that you haven't treated, so I believe it's going to want something soft to lay on, ya'hear? And we can't let a girl sleep on the floor." I replied, heading up the stairs to room '2.' We opened it up and sure enough, there were two full size beds, some space between them which is where I would be making my bed for the night. In between the nightstand was a mini-fridge. And I think both me and Brandon got the same idea. We have this thing, he and me. When our thoughts match wavelengths, we basically act as one. I dropped my pile of softstuffs on the floor and we powerwalked over to the tiny coldness generator. Opening it, we saw the greatest stuff ever. Carbonated beverages. Yes. Brandon grabbed the cola and I grabbed the citrus stuffs. We popped the cans, ripped the toppy thingy off, placed it in our pockets, and chugged a small, yet mighty chug. Mind you this was all in sync. And it probably looked hilarious, considering he's a lot taller than I am. It was glorious. Himari looked at us and giggled a bit, putting a hand in front of her face. She shined her eyes at me again and I dived back into the fridge. I grabbed another of the citrusy goodness and tossed it at her. She fumbled it a bit, but caught it between her skirt and hands. She tried popping the top like we did, but had slight trouble. I couldn't bear to watch, so I came over and decided to be a bit of a show-off. One finger  
Psshh!  
Perfect. She hit me in the arm and took a swig of the stuffs.

"So, Sonata. What's in the bag?" Himari asked. I forgot I even had it. I whipped out the boxes and handed the one that had 'FF' printed on it to Himari. The 'B&F' was handed to Brandon and they popped them open. They both were surprised by the foodstuffs I handed to them, and it made me smile.

"Where in holy Arceus did you get this?"

"Dive Bar. Chef was an Espeon Half-Breed. And a damn good one at that." They started eating while I just continued to sip at my drink. Kotoha and Auron popped themselves outside of their Pokeballs. I forgot I put them there to protect them from whoever might have been in the diner. But now, they were safe. Kotoha seemed to want some of my drink, as did Auron. I gave Kotoha a taste first, but finding her mouth was a pain, honestly. Normally, they can't be seen because they were soooo tiny. But we found it and I let her take a sip.

"Peti!" She cried. Glad to know she liked the stuffs. Auron had a bit next, but he didn't seem to like it as much. Granted, it was VEEERY acidic. Like pouring acid onto your tongue. Delicious, delicious acid. Yes. I sat down on the floor, chugging the rest of my drink with ease. I smiled at the fact that they were enjoying what I got them. I'm weird like that. I guess I've always liked making people smile. Yes I do. Fills my heart with sunshine all the while. Yes it does. Because all I really need is a smile from these happy new friends of mine. Himari had a piece of her food in her hands, looking over at Brandon and back to me.

"You're full, aren't you?" I asked. She reluctantly nodded and blushed a bit. I grabbed the piece she held right out of her hands and started to feast on it. She blushed even harder.

"Isn't that like an indirect kiss?" She asked. I shrugged and kept munching on this crispy, greasy deliciousness.

"If it is, who cares? I wouldn't mind kissing you." Did I just say that? I just said that. Brandon looked over at me with the same look. If Himari's face could get redder, it probably did. I curled against the mini-fridge, but not before grabbing another can of the citrustuffs and drinking that.

Night fell upon us after we ate, and the day came to a close. Himari and Brandon were in their beds, and I was all comfy and stuff on the floor. Yes. I couldn't sleep, though. I don't know what was going through my mind. Stuff about what's to come. If I'm even ready to take on the Pokemon gyms. If I can become the champion. Or if I can even train my Pokemon right. I know it's going to be hard, but... Well, the only thing I can do is try, right? I got up from my makeshift bed and went into the mini-fridge again. No regerts. Yes, I said regerts. I grabbed a cola and went into the hall, drinking in silence as I looked out the windows into the night filled streets of Locoroi Town. It was kind of pretty, with all the lights everywhere.

"Sonata?" It was Himari. She removed her top two jackets and was in just a rather... loose fitting blue tank top and her pink skirt. She was rather cute without her glasses. With her hair down, it was like a beautiful mess. Even though what she wore wasn't form fitting, I could still recognize her curves.

"You shouldn't be drinking that stuff. It'll keep you awake.

"Oh, Himari. Actually, caffeine is so integrated into my system that it's used as a very low dose sedative now. Of course, it's bad if I drink too much, but it relaxes me."

"What are you doing up?"

"Sorry, I just... stuff going on in my mind as of late."

"What about?"

"Oh, it's nothing. Just been wondering about this adventure."

"You don't know if you're ready?"

"Yeah." Himari came over and gave me a gentle hug, surprising me a bit. I returned it, letting her warmth drain into me.

"You'll do fine, I promise. If Brandon trusts you, I can too!" She was right at that. Brandon doesn't trust just ANYBODY. You need to be his real friend for him to trust you. Our parents treated us like brothers, practically. And there was nothing wrong with that. Himari pressed her toes to the ground and placed a kiss on my cheek. She realized what she did and pulled off.

"I'm sorry! I just-" I put a finger to her lips.

"It's okay. Let's get back to bed, kay?" I said. I headed back into the room first, her following. I stepped around in my bed in a circle before finally laying down again. My mind still raced a slight bit, until a heat filled presence laid herself next to me.

"Himari?"

"I'll sleep here, tonight. You need it."

"But Brandon will get the wrong idea."

"I'll just say you look troubled, and you pulled me in."

"That's even worse."

"We going to sleep or what?"

"Fiine." And that was when I somehow relaxed enough to throw my mind into my dreams.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**Link: Took ya long enough.**

**Tsu: Scuse me, but I borrow the schools internet. Shoot me. And give me back my Pokemon!**

**Link: You don't promise them candy.**

**Tsu: I promise them the greatest sweetstuffs in the world... Tootsie Rolls and Pocky!**

**Link: If you touched my stash...**

**Tsu: I bought it with my BFHB money.**

**Link: Good. **

**Tsu: I did steal the half of the Halloween candy that got those two over to your side****,**** though.**

**Link: You sunnuva!**

_**Sonata and Link proceed to beat the hell out of each other with keyblades. Sonata wields the Kingdom Key while Link holds the Kingdom Key D, the D signifying the gold color scheme of Mickey's keyblade. Sonata stands above Link now, pointing the pole straight at Links face.**_

**Tsu: I win! Submit!**

**Link: Fine, fine.**

**Tsu: Take my hand.**

**Link: Yeah.**

_**Keyblades de**__**-**__**summon**_

**Link: Is it time for actual authors note?**

**Tsu: Probably. Auron! Oculus!**

**Auron, Oculus: Yes, master Sonata.**

**Tsu: Let's do this!**

_**Sonata proceeds to hop on Oculus' back, Oculus running. Auron runs along, and they all jump at the same time. Auron shoots some sort of aura ball into the sky, and Oculus shoots some lighting into the same spot out of his fur. The sky lights up with "Thank you for reading!" and Kotoha the Lilligant tosses sakura petals everywhere. And it was awesome.**_

**Link: Shouldn't we save something like that for the final chapter?**

**Tsu: Well, it'll be more awesome because we'll both have a team of six, and it'll be even MORE glorious than usual.**

**Link: Oculus lets you ride him?**

**Tsu: Periodically for short periods of time when he runs at full speed making it so that I feel lighter than I really am seeing as how I am nearly 200 pounds of fat. Last time I got weighed I was 194.1.**

**Link: Damn.**

**Tsu: I don't look like it though. Odd.**

**Link: Double Damn.**

**Tsu: I also write this when I'm supposed to be doing schoolwork.**

**Link: Dumbass.**

**Tsu: I aim to please.**

**Link: Get back to work.**

**Tsu: Nuuuuuu.**

**Link: I will take your Mountian Dew.**

**Tsu: You will die. Amby likes the Mountain Dew.**

**Link: Amby?**

**Tsu: Well, I won't use her real name. But she's my girlfriend. Same age as you, dood.**

**Link: Proud of you, kid.**

**Tsu: I'm not a kid! Kotoha!**

**Kotoha: Yes!**

_**She SleepPowders him.**_

**Link: Dammit, Sona- *Falls to the ground***

**Tsu: Anyway, if you happen to like what you read today, go ahead and follow us! The story, I mean. If you followed us as authors, that'd be cool too. Favorite if you're DYING for an update when we can. We do have lives outside of this, yknow. Review if you feel the need to ask us questions. Any and all will be answered. Hopefully. If you ask any questions on MY chapters, I'll answer on my next chapter. Link will answer questions on his chapters on his next chapters, alright? Right. REVIEW. What?**

**Kotoha: Master?**

**Tsu: What, Kotoha?**

**Kotoha: It's time for my treatment.**

**Tsu: Oh, right. I'll see you guys later! *Grabs a squirt bottle filled with regular water* Where do you need it today, love?**

**Kotoha: Flower.**

**Tsu: Right.**


End file.
